Love Me Through It All
by xEmmaBx
Summary: Renesmees POV: -xEmmaBx- Bellas POV: xAxStupidxLambx Jacob/Rosalies POV: xPowellyx. The Cullens go through some troubles with Renesmee and Jacobs hybrid child. Rated M
1. Results

**Love Me Through It All..  
By -xEmmaBx-and xAxStupidxLambx and xPowellyx**

**Renesmees POV; -xEmmaBx-**

* * *

"Renesmee! You've been in there for half a hour! What takes you so long?!" Yelled my impatient Aunt Rosalie from the other side of the large wooden door. She was waiting to do her make up, here in the bathroom, but I was occupying it. I stared down at the small white device I had just used. My face was blank and my lips in a fine line. I was in a state of shock. The two little blue lines on the clear circle seemed to jump out at me. I picked up another one of the small instruments and looked. Same result. I put my head back and rested it on the wall. My Aunt banged on the bathroom door once more. I couldn't take her yelling and bashing any more, so I reached up form my sitting position and pulled the door open swiftly. She stumbled in and I shut the door quickly behind.  
"Jeez Ness, you can pee for-.. Whats wrong?" She asked, bending down to my level and looking at my teary eyes. I shook my head and hid the pregnancy test between my legs. I was too scared, shocked and.. _amazed_to even cry. My tears just kept on filling up my eyes and drowning my pupils. "Nessie, I'm not your dad.. I can't read your mind.. Your gunna have to tell me out loud." Aunt Rose took my face in her palm and moved my view to her. I knew she would understand. I trusted my Aunt. I trusted my Family. I trusted my Jacob. I didn't say anything, I just gave her the test and looked down.  
She took it from my trembling hand and gasped silently.  
She didn't say anything either, just pulled me close into a tight protective hug. Finally I started to cry. Tears streamed down my face, panting and wailing into my Aunts soft blond hair. She stroked my bony back and soothed me with her whispers.  
"Shh.. It'll be Ok.. Let's go to Grandpa.."She sad softy into my ear. I nodded slightly and sighed. She pulled out of the hug and looked at me. "Now listen.. don't get upset at this.. Your mom and dad aren't here.. Its only Grandpa, Emmett and I.. Shh.." She continued.

"Don't be mad at Jake.. W-We didn't intend for this to happen!" I stuttered, crying uncontrollably. I hiccuped between words and my eyesight went blury from tears. My aunt shushed be again and pulled me up from the floor.  
"Carlisle!!" She called to the door. I heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and to the door. I hid my face in my hands and heard the door open.  
"Renesmee.. My love.. whats wrong?" My calm, yet panicking, grandfather said as he walked up to me and pulled my hands away. I looked at his pale white face and opened my mouth. No words came out.

Aunt Rosalie took the pregnancy test and gave it to Carlisle. He studied it and his face when blunt.  
"Take Nessie downstairs honey.." He spoke to my aunt, rbbing my upper arm as we walked down the stairs. Uncle Emmett was slouched on the sofa. He looked up when he saw my Aunt and Grandpa with their arms around me, guiding me to Grandpas office.  
"Woah.. Whats up?" He said, shooting up and over to the three of us.  
"That mutt-" Rosalie started.  
"Rose!" Carlisle snapped back, growling. "Renesmee.. she might be.. pregnant.." Grandpa continued, looking at his son. Uncle Emmett gasped and looked at my aunt, who shook her head at the obvious thought of Jacob and I. I didn't understand how she was so.. upset and angry at this. Jacob was my soul-mate. She knew we loved each other. I was 20 years old, with the looks of a 17 year old. I stopped growing 13 years ago. I was experienced and responsible.. but then again.. I guess this wasn't very smart of me and Jacob.  
Carlisle and Emmett set me down on a large cream sofa in Carlisle's office. Rosalie squatted in from of me and held my hand. I looked at the ceiling as tears dripped down the side of my face. I had one leg lying on the sofa, and the other lifted slightly. I tried to remember how this could happen. I mean I obviously knew _how, _but I didn't quite know _when._ Seth used to say that me and Jacob were worse than my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.

"I better call Jacob and your parents Ness." Emmett sighed, walking over to the phone on Grandpas neatly organised desk. He picked it up and pressed speed dial number 4. I stopped crying after seeing the bright side of this. Me and Jacob were going to be parents. Mom and Dads. My own little nudged.  
I heard my Uncle murmur words int the phone, but I couldn't be bothered to eaves drop at a time like this. A few minutes after he put he phone down, and called someone else, I heard the door burst open and footsteps running closer to my Grandpa's office.  
My Jacob opened the door and ran to my side, pushing Rosalie away slightly, making her hiss.  
"Ness, what happened?! Are you alright?!" Jacob said, grabbing hold of my hand and stroking my wet cheek. I turned my head and looked at his worried face. Lines appearing on his smooth forehead as he waited for an answer. The father of my unborn child. The love of my life.

"I'm pregnant.." I whispered, looking into his widening chocolate brown eyes. His gaze went from my stomach to my eyes again. His kissed the palm of my hand, and held it with both his. He smiled up at me sweetly. I smiled weakly back.  
"I love you." He said. His warm breath making me shiver as he rubbed my hand with his thumbs.  
Then my mom and dad came in.


	2. Reactions

**Love Me Through It All  
****Jacob POV; xPowellyx**

* * *

I stood up both formally and defensively, still holding onto Nessie's hand. I nodded at Edward, and smiled at Bella.  
"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Edward asked, looking concerned. I gulped, dreading the moment to come.  
"Well," Carlisle cleared his throat. "Jacob? I think you should explain." My eyes widened again, and I shook my head quickly at Carlisle, to try and wordlessly persuade him to change his mind. No chance.  
"Well," I sniffed, looking at Bella while I prepared to say it, so I wouldn't have to see his furious expression that scared me so much. But I didn't have to.  
"You _WHAT_?!" Edward shouted, storming over to Renesmee. Too late. That bloodsucker had obviously read my mind... "And shut up, you!" Edward added onto the end, glaring at me. Obviously he heard that too. I tried my best to keep my mind _blank._  
"Daddy," Nessie broke into tears again, probably in fear of what Edward was about to say to her. It broke my heart to see her cry...  
"I don't want to hear it!" Edward put his hands to his ears childishly, and my shoulders started to tremble in my anger at Edward.

How could he treat Nessie like that? His own daughter? She had enough to deal with...  
I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself. _Don't get worked up, Jake, be cool. You don't want to end up ripping Edward apart, do you?_, I thought to myself, calming down. Obviously the plan of not thinking was not going to plan. My thought was answered by a dark, threatening glare from Edward, but I wasn't scared of him. I was more scared that I wouldn't be able to see Renesmee again.  
"Edward..." Bella put her hand on his shoulder to calm him, which he shook off straight away, like an instinct.  
"No, listen to me." Bella insisted. Everyone stopped to listen to her, although her voice wasn't the most important one right now, she generally was very calm in these kinds of situtations. "What happened when I was pregnant?" It was almost a rhetorical question. Edward looked down. "Yeah, exactly. No one was shouting and screaming at me were they? You're not a girl." Bella stated the obvious, making me chuckle inside, but I dared not laugh out loud. "You don't know how it feels to have people stressing at you when you are already stressed yourself."  
Edward sighed, stepping back from Nessie. I couldn't help but think, '_Yeah, you walk away_'. I think he chose to ignore me, because he didn't look up.

"Ness," Rosalie asked, kneeling down beside her, trying to find something in her purse. Renesmee looked up responsively. "How long?" she asked, finally pulling out a pack of tissues, handing them to Nessie.  
"Well," she paused to blow her nose loudly into a tissue. No one cared. "I don't know, to be honest." Her voice was shaky, because she had only just finished crying. I knelt next to Rosalie, ignoring the growl that erupted from her chest, and thought about my words carefully. I didn't want to start her off again.  
"When was the last time?" I asked, knowing this was more likely to make her laugh than cry. I knew it would annoy Edward, but I'd rather Edward kill me than see Nessie cry again. She smiled faintly, weakly.

"Careful, Jake." Bella warned, sensing that Edward was getting tense. I nodded once, and turned back to Nessie.  
"But..." I stopped to think. "You couldn't have got pregnant _then_..." Nessie seemed to agree with me.  
"Unless..." Nessie's eyes widened. I rubbed her hand with my thumbs whilst I waited for an explanation. "It split."  
I looked down, feeling awkward, suddenly _very_ aware of her family watching this conversation.  
"I knew I shouldn't have used the one I bought when I was fourteen! Hah! Haaah..." I tried to make a joke, but trailed off when only Emmett laughed with me. I cleared my throat, unable to think of anything to say.  
"What do we do now?" Bella asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence.  
"Well," Carlisle sighed. "There's not much we can do."  
"There's only one question." Rose sniffed, and Nessie raised one eyebrow, the tears still wet on her cheeks. "Do you want to keep it?"

Renesmee looked stunned at Rosalie. Almost too stunned to speak.  
" ...Ness?" Edward asked, attempting to sound helpful after his... 'episode'.  
"What do you think?" Every one gasped, thinking she was going to say no. "Of course I do!" she put a shaking hand gently to her belly and smoothed it over her shirt. A wave of relief shot over me, but at the same time a wave of shock. I couldn't hold it in.  
"A dad." I whispered, and everyone looked at me sympathetically. "I'm going to be... a dad." I stood up, laughing in the shock, shaking my head. "I'm going to be a dad!" I repeated again, this time shouting with joy, jumping into the air, stretching my arms out above my head, touching the ceiling. I calmed down again, feeling emotional all of a sudden. I had never known myself to be so emotional. Kneeling down beside Nessie, I took her hand, a tear escaping. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, more of them dripping down my cheeks. "We're going to be... parents."  
Renesmee giggled with joy, reciprocating my tears, but not with shock or worry this time. As far as I could tell, it was for the same reason as mine. Her and I, me and Nessie, the love of my life, were going to have a baby. _Our _baby.


	3. Repercussions

**Love Me Through It All**

**Bella POV; xAxStupidxLambx**

* * *

No one seemed to take in my reaction. I mean I tried to calm everyone down but what I was thinking of was weather it … this thing…baby was vampire or a Wolf? No way in hell was I going to let poor Nessie go through what I did! I mean it almost killed me however I was only human, Nessie may be different. This is the statement I desperately wish was true with every fibre of my unbeating heart.  
I went over and hugged Nessie to give her a little comfort, as she wasn't used to Edward being so angry with her. I then walked over to Carlisle, who had a sad look deep in his topaz eyes.  
"Is there any way of knowing what it is?" I whispered. He desperately wanted to say yes, that much I could see, but he reluctantly gave a slow shake.  
"Not the answer im looking for Carlisle" I said in a menacing voice  
"Well Nessie has Vampire Skin so I can't do tests." He said apologetically "We just have to see how quickly it develops." Useless, am I supposed to just stand here and wait for that?

I walked to Nessie and bent down to her level. She finally stopped sobbing. Nessie can cry for America!  
"Nessie, How far pregnant are you?" I tried  
"A…about…t…two weeks" she stuttered.  
Her eyes danced with joy at the thought of being a mother... If she would make it that far. Even the thought made me wince  
"How can you be sure?" Asked Carlisle. Jacob snickered, obviously remembering a funny memory…or entertaining memory.  
"Err that would be because that's the last time we had actually.. well you know..." He winked. "Edward kept demanding Nessie home ever since then so yeah, two weeks" he finished in a fluster.  
"Bada bing!" Emmett boomed. "Never knew you had it in ya Jake! And as a reward.. If you ever need Edward distracted" Emmett put his hand in his trouser pocket and fished out a piece of card with his telephone number on it and he gave it to Jacob "Gimme a call" Jacob turned a violent shade of red and muttered an incoherent  
"Thank you"

During this whole little scene my eyes were fixed on Nessie and I saw her slowly, shade by shade, turn paler, almost ghost white. Then with an almighty speed she ran out of the room and flew to the bathroom. I caught up with her just to notice her vomiting into the toilet. Jacob pushed past me and rubbed circles into her bony back, while holding her hair. In this moment my worst fears were realised. Nessie was not strong enough for this..  
"Damn it!" I screeched " cant anything go nice and smooth for a change?" Everyone had followed me out of the bathroom, except Renesmee and Jacob, and I went to talk to Alice.  
"Can you see their future?"  
"No!" she yelled in fury.  
"The only time you wouldn't be able to see my future is if I got kil-"  
"I know" she said in exasperation.  
"If you were dead, I couldn't go on." Said Edward, who had been relatively silent in the last few minutes, appearing by my side and whispered,  
"The only time we would die is if Nessie dies. We would follow soon after that... We couldn't live without Nessie" Edward had a stern face. "That thing is weakening her. What happened to you... will happen to you." He continued.

"I'm not gonna let that happen" Jacob responded from Nessie's side."I'll stop this before Nessie dies!" he made sure Nessie was all right before allowing her to stand up and move to the living room. He kissed her full on the lips, which earned a low growl from Edward and an 'Aww' from Alice. I personally didn't mind it at all and it was even cute sometimes. "Being sick isn't what it's hyped up to be 'ey?" I joked. She produced a small smile in return.  
"Mom, daddy? Congratulations on being grandparents" she said, placing her hand on her stomach and staring at it with adoration.

I smiled and Edward just glared. This really isn't a good day for him is it? I pulled him into a vicious kiss and I felt desensitised the moment our lips met. I pulled away reluctantly to say the words,  
"It will be fine, we will get through this, together" I smiled at my husband. "Welcome to the family Jacob, look after Nessie, you very life depends on it mutt" A smiled played on Jakes lips and we all sat into chairs and sofas, even though it was unnecessary. After an hours silence Jacob looked at his watch and let out an almighty sigh.  
"Go" Edward, said, "I'll call you if anything happens, I promise" Nessie peered up to Jacob with her chocolate eyes, which were glazed with confusion.  
"The pack are expecting me soon" he responded to her silent question. I could see how much it pained him to leave the one he loved.  
"How much longer can you stay?" Nessie murmured in his ear.  
" 'bout 10 minutes. Ill be a heartbeat away right?" Nessie merely nodded.

"Right Nessie" Carlisle spoke in his matter of fact voice. "You are staying down here tonight so we can keep an eye on you. Rose can you help me make a bed down here?" Rose, Being Rose nodded and got up instantly to go help. With in 5 minutes the bad was up and Nessie was curled up in it. Jacob was there to of course but on top of the covers, Edward wouldn't have it any other way. Jacob curled an arm around Nessies slightly bulged stomach and whispered soothing word in her ear.  
Nessie fell asleep to the sound of Jacobs humming and looked like an angel to my eyes. I watched as Edward looked at his watch, which was a very subtle hint for Jacob to "get out" he took the hint and rose from the bed and stormed out the house with a new surge of confidence. There was a new bounce in his step, despite the fact that nessie was detiriating, and fast.


	4. Retaliation

**Love Me Through It All.. **

**Jacob POV; xPowellyx**

**

* * *

**

I sighed. I didn't really want to leave Nessie, but I supposed I'd have to - I couldn't stand being in the house much longer with Edward, I probably would have hurt him, talking to Nessie that way...  
As I walked out the huge glass doors that dominated the Cullen's porch, I pulled my cell phone out of my jeans pocket. I dialled Sam's number, and put the receiver to my ear, waiting for a response.  
"Hey, Jake." He answered. The fact he already knew it was me creeped me out, as he didn't have caller ID.  
"Uhh, hey." I thought about the best way to put it, but I chickened out. "Can you and the guys meet me at the usual place in the forest?"  
Sam coughed. I wasn't sure whether it was because he knew I needed to speak to him about something important or if he actually had a dry throat. "Sure."

I thought about Edward to make myself angry, so that I could phase and get there quicker. I needed to talk to them straight away.  
My clothes started to split as I transformed, as I forgot to unbutton my shirt. Crap, that was designer...  
I dropped my shoes down neatly from my mouth by the side of the road, and ran quickly into the forest. As soon as I got to the tiny clearing where the guys and I usually met up, they were already there, pulling their shirts back over their bodies. Paul didn't bother - he just left himself bare chested, flaunting around is if he were on the catwalk. Idiot..  
"Hey!" I caught their attention, bare chested like Paul, already it wasn't on purpose. Sam gave me a funny look, laughing a little.  
"You too, Jake?"  
"Nah, it ripped. I'm not a model wannabe." I joined in the laughter, pointing at Paul. I cleared my throat, remembering the reason for my visit. "Okay, I need to talk to you... I'm not sure how you're gunna take it..."

The others gathered around me, looking curious. I took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and hoped they wouldn't be angry.  
"You know about me and Nessie being together," they all nodded along, obediently. "Well, Nessie and I are... are..." Quil jumped in.  
"Getting married!" his face lit up with excitement. "I call best man!" I rolled my eyes, and shook my head slowly. I couldn't bare the suspense anymore, I just had to spit it out.  
"We're having a baby." I rushed bluntly through the sentence, trying to get it over with as soon as possible

They all looked at me, saying nothing. Their expressions were varied. Quil, Paul, Seth and Jared's faces were happy, excited for me. However, Sam and Embry were not happy at all. Their faces were angry and annoyed at the same time, with a hint of betrayal. I looked down.  
"What?" Sam said at last, still apparently in shock and anger.  
"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't see how it's so bad? Plus, it isn't really my fault..." I tried to explain, but Sam interrupted me.  
"How is it not your fault?! You're the one who laid down with her! She didn't _rape_ you, did she!" he snapped.  
"I'm sorry, Sam." I said again, hoping my persistence would make him forgive me. "One of the reasons for imprinting is to pass on the werewolf genes..." and again, I was cut off.  
"NOT WITH A FUCKING SLUTTY VAMPIRE!" Sam shouted, his body quivering with anger.  
"Dont. You. _Dare_. Call. Renesmee. That." I growled back, stepping up to him.  
I towered above him, and I saw a mixture of fear and challenge sparkle in his eyes.  
"Alright guys, calm it." Seth tried to break us up, but Sam pushed him aside, not even looking at him. He was staring at me, baring his teeth.

"Stay out of it, Seth." I snapped through gritted teeth, still gaining on Sam.  
"Traitor, having a baby with a leech..." Sam continued, pacing backwards as I walked towards him. My eyes narrowed, and I growled.  
"Call her that one more time..." I threatened. I would not have him say anything like that about Nessie. Sam sniggered, breathing in slowly, preparing for his next word.  
"_Leech_." he snarled, stopping from walking backwards.  
"That's _it!_" I yelled, phasing once again into my russet coloured fur, into a wolf. Sam did the same, into his menacing black fur. I leapt forward at his throat, my teeth bared.

Sam guarded his face with his huge paws, claws out too. I growled ear-splittingly loud, and batted him round the face, leaving a deep gouge across his eye and nose. Sam seemed to get my point - he backed away, whimpering a little, phasing back into his human self. In his anger, he has ripped his shirt into shreds - the proof was on the floor. I tutted wisely, and put my shirt back on.

I looked around, still angry. "Anyone else?!" I shouted, but they all just stayed silent, looking down. "Good. If anyone else has a problem, I don't wanna hear it. I love her, and we're going to have a baby," I stopped, needing to remind myself to breathe. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me." I turned on my heels, running back down the hill to the Cullen residence.

"Hey, wait up!" Seth called, running up behind me.  
"What." I muttered under my breath.  
"I'm not staying with them, that was harsh." he was sucking up, I knew it. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah, it was. Come on."  
"_How is she_?" Seth thought me as we ran.  
I didn't say anything. Just kept on sprinting


	5. Rearranging

**Love Me Through It All..**

**Renesmee POV; -xEmmaBx-**

* * *

Laying here on my makeshift bed was more uncomfortable than I thought. The pillows felt different to their usual softness. Maybe I was just imagining this. I was going through so much, I guess I just started to not feel myself anymore.  
Dad was sat on the sofa next to me, holding my hand tightly. My other hand rested on my occupied stomach. I was still asleep, but only faintly. The images in my head, the dream, were being projected for my father to see.. even though I didn't intend them too.  
Thoughts of Jacob, our child and I, together at La Push.

"Honey.. I''m not sure if this is a good idea.." My father addressed to me. My eyes opened and I looked at him. Why was it that only Jacob was on my side?!  
"Why? If you and mom didn't go through the same thing, I wouldn't be alive." I replied sternly, pulling my hand away from my dads.  
"I understand that,but I could save your mother with my venom. With you.. it's different. Your hybrid. Your skin is-" I cut him off.  
"Tough as a vampire blah blah blah.. Dad I know!" I snapped. My father looked down and I huffed. I lay there rubbing my stomach lightly.. thinking.

A few minutes later, I saw my Jacob and Seth walk through the door. Jacob was putting his shirt on while Seth came over to me.  
"Seth! Hey.." I smiled as he bent down to me and gave me a light hug.  
"Congratulations Ness.. Both of you." He smiled like a kid in Toys 'r Us. I always liked Seth, he was one of my best friends. He was always there for me, especially when we said goodbye to Leah. She moved to Wisconsin with her imprint, Taylor Greene. She met him, here at Forks.. they got married 5 years after.  
Jacob came of and tenderly kissed my cheek.. my flushed blushing cheek. He pulled himself and Seth a chair and sat by my side, now holding my hand, and rubbing my stomach along with me, with the other.

*** 6 Months Later.. ***

I walked down the stairs, arms folded across my chest, pouting. I went and lay down on the sofa, where my Jacob was sat. I rested my legs on his lap and put a pillow over my face.  
"Whats wrong sweetheart?" He asked me sweetly, sending shivers down my spine at the sound of his voice.  
"I look.. like Shamu." I replied flatly, making Seth chuckle slightly. My abdomen was bulging from where my baby was growing, obviously. My family had gone to Italy.. something to do with the Volturi.. nothing bad though. I was left in care of Seth and Jacob.. Jacob mostly.  
All I did was rest. It was all I could do. That and look after my growing child.  
"No you don't.. You look gorgeous Nessie, as always.." He reassured me, removing the pillow and placing a kiss on my lips. I smiled and glared at Seth, who was still laughing slightly.  
"Oh.." I groaned as I felt a small shock of pain from my embryo. Jacob took my hand and I squeezed it. We knew what it was, the baby kicking, and I always needed to squeeze something to take my mind off the pain. It happened about 10 times a day. Seth sat upright when he saw me wince.  
"You alright?" He asked, looking at me, then at Jacob. I nodded and Jacob smiled, rubbing my hand with his thumb.

Grandpa said I was due in about 2-3 months. In 3 months, I would be a mother. It sounded nice. Jacob had already made a cot for the baby.. It looked bought due to Jakes amazing skills. It was back at Billy's house in his bedroom just across from our double bed. Seth interrupted the silence.  
"Thought of a name then?" He wondered.  
"Um.. No actually.. but since I'm named after my side of the family, I would like our baby to be named from Jacobs side.." I smiled back. Jacob looked at me and kissed the palm of my hand.  
".. Gunther Butt-kiss Black." Seth smirked.  
Jacob threw a pillow at him, which hit him full on the face. I giggled at him, as Jacob rubbed my stomach.  
"I like the name Charley for a girl.." I smiled, looking at my baby bump. "And Jackson for a boy.." I continued.  
"I'll love what ever name we choose." Jacob replied.  
"Charley or Jackson Billy Cullen.." I smiled sweetly at Jacob.  
"Cullen?" He said, squinting his eyes.  
"We're not married Jake.." I sighed.  
He smirked and kissed my baby bump.

Jacob sat there in thought for a moment, before standing up slowly. I pushed myself up and gave him a confused look. He took both my hands and helped me up, thn supporting my back with his hands.  
"Where are you going?" I asked him.  
"I'm.. I'm going to be out of town for a few days.." He said, looking down. Wait.. He's leaving me now.. I mean.. Not _leaving_ me leaving me.. But going away?! I looked like I was going to pop!  
"Why?" I asked, looking back into his eyes.  
"I just need to sort out something Nessie. But don't worry love, you'll have Seth.. and Leah, Quil, Embry.. All of those lot.." He smiled at me, though I could tell he was still worried.  
I nodded slowly. He lifted my chin up and pressed his lips deeps against mine. I kissed him back, putting my hands on his shoulder.  
"Bye.." I sighed, looking into his chocolate brown eyes, getting lost in a pool of lust.  
"Bye my Nessie, Bye my beautiful child.." He smiled at me, then at my bump. We kissed once more then I watched him walk out of the house. I went and sat back down on the half empty sofa and sighed,  
"So whats for dinner?!" Seth smiled, heading for the kitchen.


	6. Revelation

**Love Me Through It All..**

**Jacob POV; xPowellyx**

* * *

Hah! I had _such_a great idea. So, I was about to have a baby... I wanted to make my Nessie as happy as I could, and I knew she loved fairytales. So, how could I make this whole thing like a fairytale?  
Oh yes.  
I would marry her.

I thought about... Sam, I couldn't think of Edward, I had to get out of that habit, because he was hopefully going to be my father in law soon. Ew.  
Anyway, I thought about Sam to make me really angry, and I jumped high into the air, phasing before I landed. Quite impressed with my acrobatics, I ran into the woods with a smile, toward the airport.  
_So, how would I make it perfect? A white wedding, I think. Yeah, I like it. A white wedding._ I imagined Nessie walking down the aisle in the most perfect white ball gown... _everything white. Seth could be the ring bearer... yeah, loyal little Seth. I'd probably tie a little ribbon around his neck, make him a little more... puppy like.  
_Already, I was arriving at the airport. I stayed out of view of any of the public, phasing back into a human, pulling on my shirt, clothes and shoes. I grabbed my wallet out of my jeans pocket, and jogged into the airport. When I got to the cashier, and overly polite employee greeted me. One of those ones you see working at the Waffle House, who have a permanent cheesy smile botoxed into their face.

"Well, hey there!" I cringed at her barbie accent, to match her plastered-back-with-about-a-litre-of-hairspray Barbie hair. I gave back a rushed smile, remembering where Edward and Bella were staying.  
"One return ticket to Volterra, please." I said, tapping my fingers on the desk impatiently.  
"Sure thang!" she giggled, tapping words into the keyboard that couldn't be guessed by the speed of her typing.  
"That'll be $400, please!" I raised one eyebrow at the unexpected price, I wasn't use to flying. Oh well, it'd have to do. I winced, searching through my wallet.  
"Uh... do you take cards?" I asked throwing one on the counter quickly.  
"Sure!" she continued her smile, typing and typing again. I noticed the shocked expression on her face, and realised.  
"Could you spread out the balance between two cards... or three?" I threw down two more cards desperately, just wanting to get there as soon as I could.

"Sure." she was starting to lose her smile a little, it was turning into just a normal one. I laughed a little, which she ignored. "Ooookey dokey." she returned to her usual annoying self, great. "Where would you like to sit on the plane?"  
"I really don't care." I replied bluntly. She looked taken aback, but at least I was being honest...  
"Okay sweetheart," I rolled my eyes, she made me sound like a child. She leant across the counter to explain to me about the seat number and row on my ticket, her tarty hostess uniform at a disadvantage. If I were any normal boy, I would be staring _right_ down her cleavage, but I chose to ignore it. I was going to be a dad soon. "You're on row 17, seat G. Enjoy!" she handed me the ticket slower than necessary.  
"Yeah, thanks." I grabbed the ticket out of her hand, and jogged over to the scanners. I had nothing with me apart from my wallet, which I stuck into the machine that x-rayed all of the items people were taking. As soon as my wallet came through, I took it and walked as quick as I could through the body scanners without looking conspicuous.

Luckily, the wait for my flight was amazingly short, I had _just_ caught the soonest flight. I ran to my terminal, all the while thinking about what I was going to say to Edward.  
'_Edward_,' I tried different approaches. _'I know you and I have never really gotten along, but-'_ Oh yeah, Jake, great approach.  
_'Edward, my soooon! Alright mate, your daughter is fly-'_ What?! Why was I going gangster and idiotic. Must be the pressure.  
"Ticket please!" I awoke out of my daydream with surprise, to realise I was standing right by the stand outside the passage to get into the aeroplane.  
"Oh, yeah, right..." I pulled the ticket out of my pocket, and drummed my hands on my thighs whilst I waited for the man to examine my ticket. The guy had exactly the same expression as the lady at the first cashier - I swear they gave them all masks to wear.  
"Alrighty, you just go on through." He gave me a last smile, and gestured for the next person to come forward. I walked through to the plane, found my seat, and sat down with a huff of the force I dropped myself with the small blue box, I had been carrying in my pocket for about 3 weeks, still in my pocket.

_Okay, be serious now, Jake. No funny business. What are you going to say to him?_ I thought long and hard about what would and what wouldn't offend him.  
_'Edward, I'm going to come straight out with it. I love your daughter, and I know the right thing to do, and the thing I hope she wants to do too if she's going to have a baby...'_ I thought here I should pull out a wedding ring. Tacky? Who cares... _'Is to marry her. I'm not just rushing straight into this.'_ Stop to give him a trustful look._ 'I know what I'm doing, and I have for a long time. So thats why I ask for your blessing.'_


	7. Rage

**Love Me Through It All..**

**Seth POV; xAxStupidxLambx**

* * *

"Lonely, I am so lonely" Nessie sung, snuggled under some blankets eyeing the flat screen. I sighed and squeezed myself in next to her.  
"Ok I know you miss the J man but come on, there always little ol' Seth!"  
"Hmm good point... Seth!!!! Where's my candy bar?" She yelled.  
"Huh?"  
"The candy bar you promised me!"  
"But... I didn't…" her eyes filled with crocodile tears.  
"Don't you love me, Seth?"  
"Of course I do" I said incredulously  
"Then _WHERES_ my _CANDY BAR_?"

I just knew there was no point arguing with Nessie when she was having an 'Episode' so I just sighed and got up to get her this stinking candy bar! I came back and she was eyeing me with intense curiosity. I silently handed her the candy bar and she gave a little thank you and then looked at it with disgust.  
"I don't want it now" she pouted, "I want potato chips," she declared a few seconds later.  
A low growl slid from my chest as I sprung up and snatched the retched thing from her hands. I slammed a bowl down found a bag of chips and poured them in. I return, once again, and placed the bowl in front of her. As soon as the glass hit the wood table she pounced on the bowl and began shoveling them into her tiny mouth.  
"Mmm these are sooo good" she said with a mouth full of chips, the words came out like mush but I could still understand, just about.

Where is Jacob? What is he doing? Why did he leave so abruptly? Arg! So many friggen questions! That boy is toast when I find him! Leaving me with his hormonal scary Nessie. What was he thinking? There I go with the questions again.  
"Err so what do you wanna do?" I asked tentatively.  
"Well I'm not going to get up and start running a marathon Seth" she giggled  
"Right" I said, "err how about..." I couldn't finish my sentence as the doorbell rang through the house. I clambered up and swung the door open. Rachel stood there and she had the face that could rival a newborn vampire, Deranged and fierce with a wild edge in it.  
She's heard the news then...!

"Err Rachel hi" I murmured  
"Out the way mutt" she screeched and stormed into the living room… right where Nessie was! I ran over and placed my hands as a barrier between the oncoming storm and the love of Jacobs's life.  
"Do you want two arms Seth?" she threatened  
"Do you want to have Jacob as a brother? 'Cause he'll disown you if you touch Nessie" I retorted.  
" I don't care, the dirty little bloodsucker is going down!"  
"I can hear you Rachel" Nessie Screamed, great she was pissed off!

"You" Rachel growled, pointing to Nessie, venom in her voice.  
"Please don't" I begged  
"Shut up Seth!" She turned back to Nessie "What have you done?!" She shouted, pointing to Nessies baby bump.  
"Given you a little niece or nephew" Nessie replied quietly  
"Huh, I don't want a leech as a relative." She spat the words  
"Tell Jacob that then and maybe you'll get your wish!" Nessie bellowed, pouring tears as she answered.

Nessie's voice triggered a reaction in Rachel and she pushed my aside with a huge amount of force that broke my arm, that much I could tell. How was that possible? I suppose she did have werewolf blood in them fiery red veins of hers. _Crap_! It's healed! Great, where's Carlisle when you need him? I hauled myself to the girls, cussing along the way I might add.  
" 'till next time" I heard from the door. I sighed and slumped down on the floor. I pulled my phone and dialed Carlisle. _Ring, ring, ring_. Come on!! Pick up!  
'Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen. I am unavailable at the moment so please leave your message after…-'  
Fine then, I will just have to go to the hospital I thought bitterly as I hung up.

"Nessie I need to go to the hospital will you be all right?" she just sighed.  
"Are you alright Seth?" she said, looking at her feet  
"Yeah course, I'll live" With this Nessie Just broke down in tears and started sobbing aimlessly into her hands.  
"Oh, Seth" she cried, " I cant do this! I need Jake!" I pulled my cell phone out again and pressed Jakes number. Hello, I'm busy and can't come to the phone. This message is to you Seth.. Tell Nessie I love her and will see her within the week. If you really need to leave a message you know when. Beep.  
"Jake" I rushed "Nessie needs you, she's having an emotional breakdown here! Your stupid sister  
came in and started shouting at her! Get back here _now_!" With that I hung up. I couldn't leave Nessie now. My arm will have to wait. Nessie needed someone.


	8. Reply

**Love Me Through It All..**

**Bella POV; xAxStupidxLambx**

* * *

I smelt Jacob before I saw him. The smell overpowered me all the time but I had learnt to just deal with it. Once I had noticed the all too familiar scent I turned to Edward.  
"Why is Jacob here? In Volterra?" I asked curiously. What would bring him here, away from Nessie? Then I started to panic and my breathing quickened in an instant.  
"Who's watching Nessie?" I bellowed and stormed for the door  
"Bella!" Edward called "Relax he's blocking his mind but he keeps saying that he comes in peace and Nessie is with Seth so just please…Relax"  
"Good Afternoon Jacob what brings you to Italy?" he asked with his polite calm voice.  
"I…err…need too...speak with Bella…and Edward" He stuttered. He looked like he was about to leg it out of the room he was so nervous

Carlisle turned to allow Jacob to come in and he walked agonizingly slow towards us. When he finally reached us I gathered him into a quick hug and then looked at him.  
"Sooo Jacob you need to talk?"  
"In private if you don't mind" he responded, talking to his shoes.  
"Guys do you mind?" Edward asked. With that everyone left with excuses of 'going hunting' or 'shopping sprees'

"Rosalie's still listening isn't she" Jacob suddenly asked. Edward merely nodded.  
"Out Blondie!" Jacob screamed "This is hard enough without you butting in!" We heard a low growl and a door slamming.  
"Right so… I don't know where to begin" He admitted.  
"Lets start from the whole nervous as hell thing" Edward began  
"I'm nervous because I don't know if you will say Yes or No" He replied flatly. The silence in the air became thicker with each second that ticked by.  
"You guys know I love Nessie right?" Jacob finally broke the silence.

"Yes" Edward and I both replied.  
"With all I my heart I truly do and well I think that I can no longer just stand by and do nothing about it" He said in a rush. I think I was beginning to see where this was going. He wanted something more out of his and Nessie's Relationship.

"Be straight with us Jacob!" I snapped, "What do want our permission to do?"  
"Marry her" he finally answered. Edward growled and was in Jacobs face within a second flat.  
"Over my pile of ashes mongrel" he spat.  
"Please let me explain why" he pleaded.

"Please let me explain why" he pleaded but Edward was past being persuaded and flew out the room and up the stairs. I sighed and sat in a sofa and Jacob just stood there, completely in shock.  
"Well that went well" he finally said quietly. I let out a chuckle and rose to give him a hug.  
"You know that if it was up to me Jake you could marry her tomorrow!" he just responded with another repressed sigh. "I'm sorry Jake, really"  
"I know Bells, I know. It's just she's my life now and I can't stand by while Edward say no!" he headed up the stairs with a new determination and I was quick to follow. He knocked on the door and walked in slowly.

"I'm not here to get angry at you" he said slowly, pronouncing each word "but please just tell me why?" he requested.  
"Jacob" Edward replied in a broken voice "you have already made my one and only daughter pregnant and now you want to take her away on honeymoons and then you'll want to move out and I will never see her again" he finished, pain etched into his velvet voice.

"You don't think I'm that mean do you?" Jacob was back to his old self again. "Hell no, I'm moving in" he declared.  
"That is just as absurd as me leaving Bella" he announced "Take my blessing Jacob, Take everything. What's mine is yours and welcome to my family but never, ever call me '_Dad_" He warned  
"Crystal clear Edward and thank you, thank you, thank you!!" he said excitedly.  
Edward then had the most evil face I had seen ever laced on his face.  
"By the way Alice has to organise it, part of the deal" He informed as he walked swiftly from the room.

Jacobs face was one of pure terror as he digested this monstrous news. I then heard the most ear-piercing scream I had ever encountered and knew at once that it had come from the now excited pixie that was charging back into the house.

"_Ahhhhhh_!!! Oh my god, Thank You!! Oh I love you Edward," She sung.  
I groaned, another over the top wedding coming our way I thought bitterly.  
"Where's the groom?" she demanded next. Jacob looked towards the window and sprinted out of it. This act was shortly met by a loud thud and I peered out the window to get a better look. Jacob tackled to the floor by Emmett and Jasper. I don't think he was getting out of this now.

I laughed and then flew down the stairs and met Edward.  
"My job here, is done," He said simply as he took me by the hand and we went to our room to talk about this new development. I small part of me realised that Jacob would be my son.  
I chuckled to myself.  
"Do I get to share the joke?" Edward asked  
"Hmm after all them years Jacob will be related to me after all but not in the way he thought though"  
"I won the best prize, Jacob still one a very dear one though"  
"Our little Nessie Married, to a werewolf" I laughed incredulously  
"They'll love each other through it all" he murmured in my ear.


End file.
